HazFraLeoTrio
by ready4more
Summary: Hazel and Frank and Leo are having a disagreement, and Hazel thinks she might want to end the relationship, but weird things are happening to them that may be the reason why the both of them are acting abnormal.
1. Start of the unpreditable turnout

Hello! I have rearranged, organized and edited this story, so it should be more understandable. BEWARE: Leo does not know about Calypso in the story, also I really hope I can get more feedback, cuz I am always ready4more! Now... are you ready?

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. This is what you want?" Frank said, looking down at Hazel.<p>

"Really, it's her choice. You don't have to, Hazel." Leo said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I am sure Leo will understand." Frank commented. Hazel shook her head.

"See? This is what I am talking about! You guys won't stop talking like I'm not here, and fighting like kids and it's my fault." Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm going to take a walk." She said. Frank moved forward "alone." She opened the flap of the tent and walked away from their view on the path of the hill. They watched her until they couldn't see her anymore, the light disappearing from her slouched back.

* * *

><p>Just going to shout out to my very helpful readers who commented; Angel of Despair818, tenthofjune1974, katnissfangirl, Reyco4life, and ObsessedwReading.<p>

Any one who comments, critizingly or positively will be added to the list, I like also to chat with anybody, but make sure to be specific with your responses so I can get the most out of them!


	2. Figure

"Hazel." A voice called, she didn't even turn around even if there was light she wouldn't care. She was a mess and she knew it. She had conflict that had been going and she thought it was controllable. But as the two kept fighting she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Please, leave me alone. I need some time-"

"I know you do, but I want you to know something."

She turned around; she saw the outline of a body but couldn't tell who it was.

"Don't let me get in the way of your relationship. It's time to start thinking about you." Then the figure shrunk, footsteps retreated and the male was gone.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't know who it was?" Piper urged her. Hazel had come to her straight after the conversation, it actually wasn't, she barely got to say anything nevertheless have time to figure out who it was.<p>

"I—I don't know, it's weird he had a voice that was…" Piper looked at her, waiting for her answer "I really don't know okay? This may sound weird but it was somewhere in the middle."

"Of what?" Piper wanted all the details, but Hazel didn't know any.

"Maybe of the Leo and Frank's voices? Maybe in the middle between a girl and a boy voice?" Hazel was stressed out. She honestly didn't have a clue.

"So you're saying Leo and Frank's voices are in the middle between male and female? That's harsh Hazel! Don't judge the manliness of a boy by a voice!" Piper and Hazel began to laugh.

"Okay, but tell me this, what exactly did he say again?" She added the sooth in her voice, which relived Hazel's stress, but even as she talked she brought up gold pieces. She was still on edge.

"This I can remember." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, which slowed down the rate of the death jewels.

"He called my name,"

"Was it like how Leo does it? Frank?"

"How everybody says it."

"Okay, go on" Piper didn't seem urgent but that might just be her powers tricking Hazel into thinking that.

Just like the mysterious figure.


	3. Is it him?

Hazel had left Piper a while ago. It was morning now, and Hazel didn't wake up. Well she was awake, but she wanted to relax. She never gets to, with all the monsters around. But she knew she could relax because it was Camp Half-blood and she knew she could count on friends, like Piper.

Hazel, shook her head, she knew she was over exaggerating last night. The voice wasn't that strange, it could have been anybody. But that's what made her want to find out more. She left her dark cabin looking left and right, for either Frank or Leo. She wasn't avoiding them now, she was looking for them. But she wanted them to be alone.

"Hazel!" She whipped her head around, which hurt a lot, because she was doing that every five seconds to see if _**he**_ would appear. It was just Jason.

"Hi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I wasn't really hungry. But I am going now; I guess I practiced too much yesterday."

"Oh," She didn't want to ask, what he was practicing because she was too hungry to think.

"We should hurry; breakfast is going to be over soon." Jason said.

"Yeah" She dismissed the voice thoughts and caught up to Jason.


	4. Waffle, meet bed

_Funny,_ Frank thought. _Where's Hazel?_

_Well not everybody has a big appetite like you _He reminded himself.

_I wonder if I made her upset. _He shook his head _its Valdez she's mad at, for looking so much like Sammy. _

Frank was informed about this Sammy from… somebody, but didn't know their past relationship. Just then Frank saw Hazel come to one of the tables. He waved but she didn't see, he was about to get up and ask her where she was, and that the waffles were amazing today, when he noticed the syrup sticking on his hands and chest.

"Shoot." He told the guys at the Ares table not to touch his food, while he wipes off the sticky condiment off his clothing. They looked at him greedily.

"Whatever, it's not like you'll hurt us!". Someone remarked.

"Like he could. Why would you think we would want your bitten pancake?" Clarisse said.

"It's a waffle, and it's delicious." Frank got up to go to the bathroom. He washed his shirt with a wet paper towel, and looked at himself in the mirror. He began to think about Hazel, when something moved in the mirror, he felt dizzy and his eyesight wasn't clear. The feeling passed over in minutes, but it left him feeling hot, and claustrophobic. His stomach grumbled and he told himself _Fine. I'm fine, just hungry. _

As he walked back to the table, passing by his Ares cabin, the other cabins, and campers his appetite seemed so impatient, he thought he could eat a whole cow. _At least I still have those waffles. _

When he came back, his pancakes-waffles weren't there and the Ares kids all had left. _No surprise there._ He was mad. As he started to his cabin, Frank looked at the Apollo table that he had begged to be with, after he had begged to sit at the Hades table, of course. Apollo's table was full of togetherness combined with all the joyfulness, and trust. After a talk with Chiron, Frank distinctly remembers him saying;

"Disgusting!"

Except that wasn't how he remembered the conversation, because Hazel just yelled it.

Her voice was coming towards his cabin, and he figured out slowly that it probably had to do with the waffle that could be traced back to his dumb half-siblings from the Greek side.

"What? Are you okay?" Frank saw Hazel in the door way of the cabin.

"Yeah, but what happened to your bed!"

"What do you mean?"

"I was looking in there for you." Frank lit up "When I saw a half bitten pancake smeared around the covers."

"My waffle?" Frank was about to go in there and see if it was still edible, no kidding, but he wanted to see how bad it was. But he knew it was more important to see Hazel.

"Never mind that, so you were looking for me?" Frank started over.

"Yeah, um… maybe we should walk."

Frank patiently waited for her, watching her nervous movements.

"Last night, after I left the archery tent I went to the shore," She looked in his eyes, "Someone was there."

"What did he say?"

"So it wasn't you?"

"What? No, I was sleeping by then. But Hazel. Listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made those comments about Leo, I…I I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Frank, I—" He cut her off.

"If you want to talk alone next time something's bothering you, I am always there."

"Thank you Frank, that means so much. Same thing goes for you." They were in the forest now, and Hazel stepped on a nearby rock, so she was around the same height as Frank, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	5. FigureFrank?

"I'm going to go now, I have canoeing." Hazel said, walking back into the clearing. She felt much better know that she had solved one conflict with her boyfriend. Frank stayed behind.

"Okay," She turned her back and walked towards the shore on the other side of camp.

"Hazel?" She turned around and faced him, but she was far away so that the trees were blocking their faces from seeing one another.

"It's time to start thinking about you." She saw a black twinkle where his eyes have been though his body was not in sight. She was confused, too confused, _If Frank said he wasn't the one who said that last night, and I believe him, but how could he possibly end a conversation in the same way the figure did? _ She heard footsteps fading, and her smile did as well, she was in shock of how similar the voices were. The voices. That's how they are categorized now. All she could hear was those few words in that phrase. "It's time to start thinking about you." Then again "It's time to start thinking about you."

It limited to whispers "It's time to start thinking about you." "about you. about you." It was gone. _What did it mean? Is Frank lying to me? Does he want to break up? What happened? _

Only one thought remained.:

Was Frank the figure?

Canoeing was a daze for Hazel, she could barely hear the Apollo kids singing, which was unusual because the water would echo their voices. It wasn't that Frank wouldn't be the first on her list for someone to say that but the figure conversation didn't sound like him. Sure Frank was caring, and lovable but "Don't let me get in the way of your relationship?" What was that supposed to mean? Hazel understood if it was Leo, but he doesn't know about Sammy. When Hazel thought about Sammy, instantly she saw a horrifying image. Could it be…? No, Sammy was long gone, he wouldn't remember her, plus there is a big age difference between me and him.

"Hazel, would you move?" Somebody with a dove on their canoe said.

"You're blocking the sun from my face," It was Drew, from the Aphrodite cabin.

"I am trying to sunbathe!" She continued.

They were supposed to be doing laps, but Hazel and Drew were the only ones still on the water, the others were on their fifth or sixth, but Hazel was far enough that she could pretend to ignore the shouts from the satyrs on the shore, telling her to "Move on! Are you stuck? Hellooooo?"

"Sure, sorry. Give me a sec." Hazel tried to paddle, but ended up drifting towards the dock where Drew was.

"Hazel! Pay attention, you're going to get me wet!" Drew whined as she bumped into Drew's canoe accidentally, splashing over the newly painted Dove, it didn't look so white anymore, it's black beady eyes seemed to grow out at her "about you" it whispered. Hazel was tipping to the side now, her canoe tipping over.

"Hazel!" The satyrs yelled. Then she was back to reality, the dove looking normal at most, still with its pearl white color, and no big black beady eyes. Drew made a "move aside" motion, so Hazel did, and went to the edge of the sand and asked for a break. Without waiting for an answer knowing it would be an "Are you kidding me? You were just sitting there and you're tired?" She went to her bed in the dark Hades cabin, and slept, but because of the scary unfamiliarity in her life right now, her sleep will be even scarier.

Hazel, had a hard time falling asleep, she first had to dry off the water from the canoeing incident that also got water in her hair, she had done a quick dry off, with a towel over her head rubbed about three times and then tried to sleep in her unmade hair.

"Oh, gods, I am so lazy, how do I expect to sleep in this?" Hazel was right, her bed was a complete mess, half of her big blanket was off the bed, her sheet under it at the foot of the bed. Hazel got up, and wrapped a towel around her hair, it was still wet, and took the blankets off her bed. She was rearranging the sheets and big blanket when the door opened to her cabin, letting the afternoon sun seep into the misty, dark Hades cabin.

She liked camp half-blood. The group of seven settled there after the war. She loved it here, just like Leo said she would. The downside was, she had to live in the cabin all by herself, and it wasn't even technically hers. Her father was Pluto, and she was living in the cabin of the Greek form of him; Hades.

"Uh, Hazel. Knock, knock. It's Leo." Hazel hesitated, she didn't want to open the door looking like this, with her hair in a big towel, and a very short camp shirt, she had no idea how to use the washing and drying mashine. But what are the chances that Leo comes to her cabin, and it isn't something simple like "hi" or ding ding ditch?

"Hello? Are you there? Hazel, we need to talk."

"Coming!" Instead of taking the towel off her head she took the big blanket and fixed it around her bed. She then ran over to the door.

"Hi!" She said, a little happy that she could finally talk to him alone.

"The satyrs told me to find you! They told me about your incident." He smiled. "Thumbs up on the whole Drew splashing attack! But she is nothing to be scared of, except when she signs in the Daily morning sing along with the Apollo kids." He shuddered. Hazel stopped being happy.

"It wasn't an attack, and I didn't leave because of her!" She said it fast, suddenly defensive.

"Then why did you want a break? Were you pulling a -"

"No, it's Frank okay? He has been acting strange." She admitted.

"When isn't he, he is a shapeshifter, and not only that, there's the eating, and the maturity compared to the body, like woah dude-" the whole time Leo was using his hands to talk, moving dramatically.

"No, Leo like strange, strange! Listen to me! After I left the archery tent after our capture the flag there was somebody there- wait, you were at the tent weren't you? Don't answer that" Hazel said after Leo made a face. "Was Frank there with you?" She looked at him pleading.

"Um, I don't know, I am pretty sure I left after you left."

"Are you sure? I mean you're positive you didn't see him following me?"

"No, why?" He asked

"Ugh!"

"Okay, thanks. Bye Leo." She added

As she was closing the door, he started talking more.

"You're welcome? Yeah, just don't go back to canoeing, good idea. Um... Bye."

The conversation with Leo just made Hazel want to go to sleep more.

Cold dark and quiet. There were too many eery ways to describe her dream. She thought, she actually hoped something would happen in her dream so she could have one distraction, but no nothing yet. She was in a damp space, and she tried counting down the seconds until the action, she also decided to see how many adjectives she could come up with this place.

four, creepy

five, rough

six, damp

seven, scary

Hazel decided to stop scaring herself, seven adjectives was already enough to know something was wrong. She thought to take action. With no light, she walked.

"There has to be a wall, at least there should be one." Hazel said to herself arms wide and searching like a blind woman for her purse. Finally, Hazel reached something, rough and hard, she sighed with relief. But as she felt around some more, she realized this couldn't be the wall, pieces were falling off. They felt fishy, wet scaly?! Hazel screamed, she looked up, and saw a face, because of light that came through from above. It was really tall. The face was blowing fire. It had wings, it was ginormous and it was fire breathing. All Hazel was thinking was "I take it back! I really would like that sort of time out thing, in the dark!" She ran, she didn't know where, or how she wasn't slipping, but away. Then she realized the light was coming from the fire, and the further away she had got, the less she would see.

She turned back, the dragon hadn't moved, she looked in it's eyes, and saw fear and heard voices. Just before the brown eyes turned all black.

"Frank?"

Hazel's dream didn't stop there. The dragon creature was him, she could feel it. He smelled of Frank's favorite aftershave, which made Hazel feel warm inside, but she could tell he was in trouble. His brown eyes, looked terrible, black shadows and mist seemed to be overwhelming them, she screamed. He was trembling, he was making some growling sound that sounded painful, but then the shadows crept back out of his eyes, and he was making a soft moaning sound. He probably was exhausted, Hazel could see that he was fighting something she couldn't see.

She started slowly walking towards him, seeing that it might be alright. Even if it was a dream she wanted to help him, coax him until Frank was in his regular form again. His head was down in a slump, the fire dying out from his breath, the light should be going out, but their was a source that Hazel couldn't see where it was coming from, but it didn't matter. He was against a wall, that looked like metal, his talon claws of toes just barely in her reach. She noticed he was chained in against the wall, but he was so big, standing next to him made her feel like she was a flea compared to a dog. He opened his eyes, and she was flooded with relief, his eyes were still the same old one's she's grown to love. Then, like black fire on the corners of his eyes, the mist tried to engulf his irises. He panicked and pushed Hazel away, signaling for her to run.

"I'm not leaving!" She shouted. "I'm here to make you better, trust me, we'll be okay." She said softer.

The fire in the dragon's eyes faded, and he relaxed.

"Trust me." She didn't know how long she was there, but she curled up next to his foot. _Is it possible to sleep in a dream?_ She wondered. Hazel was thinking through the silence, if you count giant rhythmic breathing as silence, _what's going on? what will I do if Frank gets taken over again? I think something is trying to possess him. That could explain why he hasn't been acting himself-._ It suddenly got hot, and the light above turned red, and bright orange, like fireworks but when she looked up, it was Frank, giving her light. It was like he had noticed that she knew.

"_Is this the same thing that is happening in real life? Frank getting possessed? Is this dream telling me something?"_

"You okay?" He seemed to have nodded. "Let me see if I can get you out." Hazel searched around his leg, trying to find a weak spot for her to break open the chain. Behind his foot she saw what looked like a handle, she reached for it, but since it was a pull open operating door, she couldn't open it with Frank in the way. Even if it was blocked she could tell something important was stirring inside. She searched around the other foot but found nothing. Just before she was about to give up, she woke up.


	6. Follow the leader

Something happened when editing the story and this chapter got cut out, but all is well now!

She looked at the time, on the roman clock of hers, it said 1:17, she was late for rock climbing.

"Did I dream?" Hazel asked herself.  
>"I could swear..." She shook her head, whatever she remembered went away. Frank, Hazel and Leo all had the same class at 1:00. And they all hated it. Sure once and a while Frank would turn into an animal and climb a bit and Leo would create some mechanism that would climb for him, metal spider arms connected to his tool belt. Hazel shuddered, usually both acts would turn out wrong, but they would only do it to stay ahead of each other, it basically wasn't cheating. But Hazel knew, technically if you can climb the wickedly hard, frighteningly hot climb in less than 10 minutes? Everyone would praise you, maybe even more than the Gods themselves.<p>

"Sorry, Gods." Hazel said to above. She slung an old bag, Piper had made for her around her shoulder. It had some hair ties, deodorant (for when she breaks out a small sweat- no it's for the TERRIFFYINGLY HOT LAVA, who anybody can be called nonhuman if they weren't sweating to death!) she also had her weapon and bandages.

"You never know what will happen." She muttered to herself, she was used to the feeling. _Once when Frank and Leo were racing, Leo's arm "malfunctioned" and grabbed Frank's, the goat, goatee (that was way overgrown) he buckled, and Leo's arm didn't have the chance to grab onto the wall, but remembering that Leo actually has real arms, he caught himself. And by then, Frank was a human again, dangling from a jagged rock, scowling._

_"Are you okay?" She had yelled. She was not far behind on the wall, but when Frank looked at her, he panicked. That's when he realized he was WAY too high. He lost his grip, falling onto Hazel, and surprisingly Hazel and her boyfriend did not turn into demigod roast beef, but bruised and hurt demigods, when Leo saved them, with his elongated bronze tail, and set them down on the ground where he joined them._

_"I'm pretty sure, I can say I won." Leo said proudly his leg promptly on top of the two._

_"Really?" Hazel said "Wait, how do you have time to make jokes… you know what? Don't-" Frank interrupted her, as she was about to say "don't answer that" she thought it was too ironic and she stayed quiet_

_"That couldn't happen, you used the tail didn't you Valdez? Get your cheatin' body off me! This calls for a rematch!"_

_"You're on Zhang!"_

The bandages were all used up by the time she went back to her cabin, Hazel was seriously bruised up. But that was then, and now I'm prepared. Hazel thought, ending the flashback. She decided it was a good idea to go to rock climbing then.

"Maybe I will remember my dream?" She asked hopefully to herself.

* * *

><p>By the time she'd got there, everyone was already halfway through the wall. They didn't all go at the same time, because half of them happily waited for their turn, not wanting the time for them to get their eyebrows scorched off or fall to their doom. She could see Leo at the top, she wouldn't be surprised if he had another trick up his selves. To Hazel's surprise, she couldn't see Frank anywhere. She walked towards the crowd and looked at the wall again, <em>Maybe he's already finished? <em>She looked throughout the crowd and saw a tall, heavy built guy. He was facing the wall. She walked towards him and touched his arm.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late, it's funny, I was just-" He turned around and met her eyes. She gasped, everything from the dream, before the dream came back to her. _Frank is possessed, yes. But not fully._ An evil voice said. It felt as if it were a snake, slipping though her ears, into her brain, swallowing her eyes. The way it said "not fully" sounded as if "fully possessed" would be soon. She remembered something that happened to them on the Argo 11 that is related to this. But she couldn't remember. She didn't even notice that her eyes were closed until she opened them and found Frank far off, heading back into the forest. Hazel couldn't think of anything else, but to follow.

I want to thank all my readers, you have been very consistent and that has inspired me to pick this story back up after a while of putting down. Hope you enjoy!


	7. Outcomes

Hi guys! So in this chapter there is a huge flashback to be clear I put it in italics. Hope it will answer some questions!

* * *

><p>The woods seemed denser than before, the last time she had came here with Frank. It's because she was expecting something terrible to happen. She didn't want to lose him, even though he could at any moment attack. Hazel knew why something would want to take over him, her boyfriend, could turn into so many different (terrifying sometimes) animals that who wouldn't want to risk him running wild? And not even that, his human body could really do some damage, plus the archery skills? If Hazel wasn't his girlfriend, she would probably wouldn't be following.<p>

She sighed. Here she was, thinking about how he could beat her up, but Hazel knew, with help from the creature inside him, knew that Frank was still somewhere inside there. Sometimes he twitched, or turned his head, Hazel gave him a smile when she saw his pain stakingly familiar face, but he soon was over come with foul scowls and his face churned with anger. That part she couldn't tell if it was him fighting or not. He **was** the child of Mars. Another reason that someone would want him.

The path was endless, she didn't even see the stones and clear dirt ways anymore. She wanted to know what this was for, she needed to know what they were doing to him, she didn't want to help only because she was scared they would hurt him more. He was far ahead, paces were very stiff and wide, but they were going fast. Hazel didn't realize how fast of a walker he was, at some points, she would have to run to catch up. The smell of pine, and sap were getting stronger meaning thicker and more trees.

Her legs wanted to disobey her, they were willing for a break. "_If you want your boyfriend to talk, you can't stop the walk."_

Hazel wanted to scream "_great time for a rhyme! Not in the funny way though."_But most of all she wanted to yell "_He's going to talk, or are you?" _

She wished she had a clock, so she could check the time and throw it at him, hopefully it would hit the monster. Killing two fish with one stone? Right? She would've asked Frank, who's been living in this time period, forever. But she didn't. Hazel tried to figure out tactics to lure out the controller, just like Piper did on... Hazel couldn't remember, just like her memory usually fails at the time of a fight. But at this moment, it was a talk with her boyfriend.

Boyfriend... Hazel recalled their recent fight. Frank was getting jealous of the time Leo spent with Hazel, they all knew that Leo liked her. He confessed that he did but Hazel told him, that they were better off as friends. It hurt her a lot, because of her relationship with Sammy before, but she was guessing that Leo knew the outcome already.

Then, Frank had confronted her about the talk with Leo, right at the time when Leo was leaving, he had overheard. But he didn't hear the part where she broke him. Frank didn't want to listen to them. He left.

The next day, they were all avoiding eachother, but then, they were all teamed together for the capture the flag. Frank was offense, Leo was defense and Hazel was put for the middle. She thought it was too perfect. And it felt like it. First off, it was an easy place to catch the opposing team, second, she was allowed on both sides to fight for one, and third she could talk to the both of them separately. She told Frank that she wasnt planning on leaving him.

_"Then what were you talking about?" Frank asked, but Hazel ignored._

_"I don't have feelings for Leo" she said the last part quickly, she didn't want to accidentally say Sammy. Though it felt like she was lying becsuse they were almost the same person to her, she still didn't know how she felt about Sammy. That seemed to make him happy, so she kissed him, and left him for his chase for the flag._

_Next was Leo. She wasn't sure what to say, she **had **been avoiding him, and she **did **break his heart. Hazel shook her head, she couldn't be that dramatic. All he said was_

_"Hazel, I... Like you more than a friend. I... I know you and Frank weren't together long, but-" and That's where she'd cut him off, she didn't want it to get more ugly than it already was._

_The conversation with Leo was harder than she thought. First she had to find him, which was hard because the other team which included the Apollo cabin, Aphrodite cabin, and Ares cabin were starting to move forward. The Demeter cabin which was on her side, made a wall of roots, and leaves, and she guessed that was where the flag was, which probably was where Leo was. She wasn't thinking, she heard yells behind her as she slashed the wall. Before she could make a hole big enough for half her body somebody said something to her. More like screamed._

_"Hazel?! What are you **doing!?" **It was Connor Stoll who was on her team. That's when she realized she was fighting her own side. She blushed, but she hoped it was too dark to notice._

_"Oh, um… i was trying to.."_

_"What? Are you working for the other side? I mean, I know you're mad at Leo and everything. But you don't have to betray us." He said it loud enough._

_"How do you know about… shush Connor, you don't want people to hear, and that's not what I'm doing." She saw the other team stop right in front of them._

_"Thanks, Hazel," Clarrisse said with a smirk, then pushed her aside. The rest of the offending Ares team did as well and entered the small hole, which soon expanded._

_"The flag!" She said, and that's when Hazel grimaced, she messed everything up, she turned around to face Connor so she could apologize._

_"I didnt mean to, I was looking for Leo..."_

_Connor smiled and put a finger to his lips and pointed below them. There by Hazel's feet was the blue tint of the flag, buried in a thin layer of dirt. It must be so clear that they couldn't see it, because they all just stomped over it. Hazel thought._

_"You tricked them."_

_"Ahh!" Clarisse and her siblings yelled._

_"Hazel turned back to look in the bush hole and saw a muddy person coming out._

_"Leo!" Hazel said._

_"Valdez!" Angry voices bubbled from below._

_"That's me! Gotta go." He said sprinting out into the woods._

_Hazel predicted by the sound of the Ares cabin being pushed in a muddy hole, that she shoud run as well. And it seemed that Leo wasn't angry with her, so she should talk to him as soon as they found a safe spot. It was a bad move._

_"Leo, wait!"_

_Hazel brought him to a clearing in the woods, she had decided this was a safe place to talk. She wasn't the oracle to know that it could turn into a warzone, she just didn't know by whom._

_"I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He looked at her, after her obvious statement._

_"What are you talking- Oh... yeah that. Umm, it's cool. I'll just find somebody else." She saw the hurt in his eyes. After a silence:_

_"So, are we good?"_

_"Yeah." He looked at her, and smiled hesitantly. Seeing a good moment, she hugged him. That's when the bombs exploded._

_"Hazel?" A voice yelled, she thought for a moment that it could be Connor again. She looked up, it was her boyfriend. _

_"Hi!" She waved, letting go of Leo._

_"Can I talk to you," He motioned his hand to himself "Here" Hazel got up, but was interrupted by _

_"No, Leo." _

_Then_ _Leo stood up, and walked to Frank, Frank was mad._

_"But he shouldn't be" Hazel whispered "It was only a hug, I don't know why he doesn't trust me any more."_

_Then their talk got louder, Frank kept accusing Leo of tricking Hazel into liking him and Leo kept saying how she could even like Frank._

_"I can't be in a relationship if there is no trust, and I can't do it any more if Frank and Leo can't even look at each other without fighting. I've got to end it."_

_"Hazel?" Somebody called._

_Then she left for the archery cabin, and they followed. She was going to explain to them how she felt. Including Sammy, including their arguments, including the break-up. But she couldn't, she loved too much. _

_That's when the figure appeared. Her whole outlook changed on those words. _

The memories that built up over the past couple days cleared Hazel's mind. She realized that if something wanted to posses Frank it was a good time to do it while he wasn't trusting her and he had complicated feelings. But so did Hazel.

They finally stopped and Hazel almost toppled over, this was her limit. Her eyes glazed with tiredness, her arms scratched from the steep hills, her legs no longer solid, her shoes no longer intact. When she saw Frank she was over come with surprised jealousy, anger, relief.

His body was perfect, with no trace of hurt. Unlike hers.

They had stopped in the middle of nowhere, for what it seemed like no reason.

She remembered that he was possessed and she was glad they weren't hurting him externally, she wasn't sure about internally. As if on cue, he gasped and fell on the ground.

"What's the matter, Who? How can I- Frank, are you ok?" She felt dumb she knew he wasn't okay, and that he was being taken over by a monster but what else should she say: "How can I help you? You do not look well."

"I..I don't know, I don't feel too well. Maybe you should- help." Hazel was confused. Frank was clearly hurt, he didn't even look up, as if his head hurt too much. Hazel realizes after thinking that he must mean to call for help, she pulled out a black device. It wasn't allowed for demigods Chiron had said. Because they could attack enemies and cause trouble for everyone near you. Before she picked a number, she thought that she must be far away from camp borders, so far that nothing could hurt them, she just had to pray to the gods that the body of Frank won't have to take any other damage, she didn't pray for herself.

The first number on her contact list was Leo just because his nickname was "Awesome Team Leo" and she suspected he put "awesome" just so he could be at the top, the rest she had not a clue. Frank was under the nickname of "soon to be spouse", entirely Piper's idea. Even though he didn't have a cell phone, she liked having it with her, never mind if it was just his email, or a weird fiancé title.

The phone beeped, and beeped and beeped and finally she heard the definite sound of the "Leave your message after the tone" and the stupid last beep.

"No!" She yelled and Frank looked up

"Hazel?" As if he just noticed she was there. His warm brown eyes looked at her, as if it was his last breath, as if he'd never see her again.

"Who should I call, what do I do? Oh Gods." Hazel said, looking up at the sky. No one answered, its not a surprise.

"Hazel, I'm going to be all right." Frank stated and sat up, which took him a while.

"Do you know? Frank, you're being possessed. Someone is controlling you, they will make you-"

"I'm being... We need Piper." He said with certainty.

"Why? I can't remember."

"I think it's an eidolon. From the Argo 11. She-" Frank stopped, and looked down. Hazel's mind was racing, she could fight monsters head-on, but not if they were hiding, especially if it risked the life of Frank. "What can Piper do, that I can't?" She didn't think it with jealousy but pure confused feelings. Hazel started to remember the dilemma, but she didn't have much time Frank looked up, black mist swirling around his eyes. He turned into a beast. Hazel screamed.

* * *

><p>Hi! Did you like the chapter? Sorry again for the break, but schools getting tougher, and holidays occurred. (not that it's a bad thing) Hope you enjoyed it, I feel so accomplished. I just wrote a whole 2,000 and more words for my favorite readers! Happy Holidays, and soon to be New Year.<p>

Shout out to _Reyco4life _who gave me some great ideas, that inspired this chapter and events soon to come, we reviewed and Reyco4life's ideas were really cool, so thanks to her, my brain's been thinking. Mwahhaha!

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you're just going to have to love them!


	8. Five Four Three Two One Plan

_"Time's up girl, we don't need you anymore!" _The voice in Frank's body sneered

She still couldn't believe her eyes as she saw him grow and form his body into a lion. Hazel couldn't imagine the strain on him to become an animal, on his disapproval. But it didn't seem like Frank, and Hazel couldn't believe that it was Frank, she had to keep reminding herself that he isn't in control of himself and she has to do something.

_"Let me finish her off! The others can't help here, were out of camp borders!"_

Hazel shuddered as she realized it was true. But who was it talking to? It didn't matter then, Hazel had to try to get her boyfriend back.

"No." She said, not sure what she was saying.

_"What? Of course we are, right?"_ The eidolon inside Frank's body turned to the side as if looking at another eidolon. Then the Frank's body turned again to the other side and said:

_"Yes, I checked the device before we stopped, and this is out of reach of any other trouble."_ In a calm, higher pitched I-told-you-so-way.

_Device? _Hazel thought _That reminds me... I threw my phone away after I called Leo, _Hazel did calculations in her head _I wonder if Mrs. O'Leary can smell this... _It was a hope but she needed time.

"_I am sure, positive in fact that this is out of camp's borders, see the lake is there_" Frank's body pointed behind him "_And there is the deeper denser forest to the right, and camp border's are about 167 yards away, enough that we can catch the girl if she runs away._"

Hazel quickly looked to the side so that it looked like she wasn't listening and tip toed quietly to the side. Her phone was just in sight, if she was fast enough she would be able to press redial and hope for the best. But if she was too slow the screen would go black and then she would have to put in the passcode. The two eidolons in Frank's body kept talking, and each time they turned his head, Hazel gasped and stood still so that if they looked at her they wouldn't wonder what she is doing.

The mane of the lion turned from wispy silver to light green in the shadows of the forest as the sun went down. Franks eyes were a reddish orange and looked not focused, something was not right. It was as if Frank was almost completely pushed aside and clinging on to his body.

"_You are incorrect, data has proved you wrong!_" It took Hazel a while before she realized the one with a quick male voice was talking to her.

"_And at that pace, you won't be going anywhere._" Said the one with an annoying high voice. The lion advanced towards her slowly.

"Who says I am going anywhere?" Said Hazel quickly, she hoped that they couldn't hear the nervousness in her voice. "It would be too far! And why would I leave my boyfriend anyway?" The Frank inside the lion sighed and looked a bit more relived. She chose those words in hope they would see the logic. "Exactly how far?" She said, hoping they'd stop moving towards her.

She was in luck, they stopped and took out a small GPS looking object and found the border and how far away they were. She had time to bend down and grab the phone behind her back.

"_160 feet away and you are just 152 away, lets close this gap a bit._" Said the one with the quicker voice.

By then she had the phone in hand and pressed redial, then she put the phone in her back pocket, high enough so she could talk into it. One thing she forgot: butt dialing and her butt just happened to press speakerphone.

**BEEP **

"_What was that?_" Said the quick male voice.

"_It sounded like a phone!_" Said the other.

Hazel's heart beat rapidly and she couldn't help her fast breaths. The only good thing about this is, they stopped moving. She had to do something to make the BEEP's be quiet. She wouldn't be able to find the button without accidently stopping the call, she had to talk!

Planning accordingly, she waited

Five, Four, Three, Two, One

"SO, WHY DO YOU WANT TO GET RID OF ME?" She said loudly, enough to shock the eidolon and to drown out the BEEP.

They stepped back, and the quick voice was first to question

"_Why do you want to know?_"

Hazel thought: _Why are you so nosey?_

_"__Give the girl a break, demigods always want to know why they are being killed before they die!_" The other one replied in a I-have-killed-demigods-before-I-should-know-kind-of -way.

Three, Two, One

"EXACTLY, IT'S IN MY BLOOD TO WANT TO KNOW!" She hoped that she wouldn't run out of things to say.

"_It's because we know how clingy and desperate girlfriends can be,_" He continues in a I-have-had-so-many-girlfriends-before-kind-of-way

"_So if you find out what we are doing you might ruin our plans._"

"SO CLINGY, TOO CLINGY WE GIRLFRIENDS ARE" Hazel was too busy yelling and thinking _What the heck is wrong with him "clingy" is one thing "desperate"? why I aught a..."_ That it took her a couple seconds to realize that she didn't even say that on a beep, _well, they might notice that I am doing this around every couple seconds so it's good that I did that accidentally._

"_But she wouldn't be able to ruin them, seeing as we got her trapped." _

Five Four Three Two One: No beep, NO BEEP! That either means he picked up, or it ended the call. What she wished for happened: as soon as she heard the "H" sound in Leo's greeting she said

"LISTEN! HAZEL WANTS TO KNOW WHAT YOUR PLANS ARE!" She hoped Leo wouldn't say anything:

"_We are going to kill you._" Said the quick one, that Hazel really wanted to punch in the face. Then out of nowhere claws came out with a SHINK and shined scarily in the light. This was terrifying but it might be enough that Leo would not talk.

"_Yes, yes we are going to_ _kill her, and then we will take complete control over him and no one could come into our path!_" Said the proud high voice putting away the claws.

"How are you planning to take control over Frank?" Hazel said more quiet, she felt as if she had lost her voice.

"_What happened to your voice weakling? Finally come to your senses and realize we only need his powers, we'll dispose of his body and soul. Did you also figure out that two eidolons in one body is already too much for this boy?_" Hazel felt almost defeated by this eidolon, but she had to go out through her plan.

"Why this spot? Why this clearing with a lake north of us, and denser deeper woods to the right of us? Why 160 feet away from camp border's?" She said trying to hint, hoping Leo would get it.

"_Don't you see? They are crossroads! Once we kill you, even with your body as a sign of where we could go, they won't know whether or not we will swim away, go denser in the woods or go east to the dark ditch and caves. They won't have a clue."_

"_I picked this spot just for that reason!"_ The high pitched voice said trying to win back his smartness.

_Crossroads _Hazel thought,_ that's good for me._

"Well, um... what about... What about other monsters? The monster's could smell the demigod body in Frank and follow you, especially hellhounds, and kill you before you get through with your plans?" Praying Leo got that essential clue.

"_We will be too quick for them, and be able to take over the World once we..."_ They stopped and moved the giant lion muzzle. They turned into a gray wolf, the wispy golden fur turning black with sharp eyes, and pointed ears. "Do you smell that?" The high pitched said

"I think I do."

Using this time as a distraction, she reached behind her and pressed about where she thought to end the call. As if there business smelling was done, they turned back into a lion, twice the size of the wolf. Eyes turning black with anger and power, they said in unison:

"You have a phone."

SHINK


End file.
